Kenjirou Minami
Kenjirou Minami (Japanese: 南 健次郎, Minami Kenjirō) is a Japanese figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Kenjirou is from Hakata, one of the wards of Fukuoka.YURI!!! on Life Official Guidebook Kenjirou placed third as a Junior at Japanese Nationals the previous season.''Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 3 Booklet He scored higher than Yuuri, who was in a slump after finishing in last place at the Grand Prix Final. Kenjirou made his Senior debut in the current season. Appearance Kenjirou has choppy, medium-toned, blond hair with red bangs. He has chestnut eyes, tan skin, and pronounced canine teeth. He is short for his age and has a petite build. Kenjirou is normally seen in a Japanese school uniform out of the rink. The outfit for his short program during the regional championships was mainly hidden under his sports jacket. For his free skate, he wears a white shirt, a red tie, and yellow vest. Personality Kenjirou has a bright and innocent (if not naïve at times) personality. He is very supportive of Yuuri and his opponents during their FS program performances and is shown to be wanting to try new things, such as wanting to try performing a quad even though he has never landed one before. He is also very energetic and can get nervous in stressful circumstances, as seen when he is about to perform his FS program.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 5 Kenjirou treats Yuuri as his idol and strives to be just like him, taking every gesture from Yuuri to heart. He has a habit of letting his emotions get the best of him, especially when he is happy or in the presence of someone he looks up to. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Kenjirou is a huge fan of Yuuri's. He admires him greatly and hopes to become a figure skater like him. Kanako Odagaki Kenjirou is Kanako's student. Despite being student and coach, they have a relatively casual relationship, with Kanako acting in a motherly manner towards him. Axel, Lutz, and Loop Nishigori In Episode 10, Kenjirou and the triplets form a cheer squad to cheer for Yuuri as he competes in the Grand Prix Final. They watch the final together at Yu-topia Katsuki, along with the triplets' parents and Yuuri's family. Yuri Plisetsky Kenjirou and Yuri were rivals as Juniors, although Yuri has long forgotten about Kenjirou.Yuri!!! on STAGE Special Drama Program Short - Lohengrin This program is based on Yuuri's previous Lohengrin. Kenjirou goes as far as making his own costume a perfect copy of Yuuri's. Free - Minami's Boogie Kenjirou's favourite type of music is swing, which is also the genre of this piece. He skates to this piece for his free skate in the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship. Quotes * "''Don't make fun of me for looking up to you for so long and trying to catch up to you!" (to Yuuri) Trivia *The name Kenjirou 'means "healthy, strong" (健) ('ken), "next" (次) (ji) and "son" (郎) (rou). *Kenjirou's surname 'Minami '''means "south" (南). *Kenjirou's parents are both doctors and his older brother is in medical school.Yuri on Ice!!!Official Website Character Profiles *According to SNS, Kenjirou is one of the Three Most Adorable Men's Skaters in Asia.''Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 4 Booklet *Kenjirou has high skill in appealing to women. References __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Asia Category:Japan